Judas
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Para esta chica, que paso de ser la mas rara, a la mas conocida y odiada, le pasaron miles de cosas por su mente,  incluyendo a cierto chico.


holaaaaa! Casi meses sin verlos xD, este Song-Fic viene de mi inspiracion real, por un tipo en la escuela ( un Traidor con todas sus letras) pero tambien viene de una peticion :D. Una Hermana Monster! La cual se la dedico, se llama ()

**FanTD97**

Otro mounstro que me pidio de peticion un songfic de una varias parejas, me dijo que cualquiera, y pues preferi Judas.

Sin ningun Otro inconviniente los invito a LEER! :)

**P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la letra de la musica, les corresponde a sus creadores.**

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

El contrato de los famosos chicos de "isla del drama" por fin habia terminado, todos lo disfrutaban, bueno casi todos, una chica que parecia estar mas deprimida que feliz, se encontraba en una orilla, sola, como habia iniciado su larga travesia en el show.

Esa chica se llamaba Gwen, y no habia persona alguna que no la conociera, y no la conocieron exactamente por como era, si no, por quien era su novio.

En algun tiempo, ella se habia enamorado de alguien espontaneo,feliz,musico, y encantador.

Trent

Cuando paso a "Accion del drama" eran una pareja, hasta que puso ojos en otro todo lo contrario,  
>y cuando lo hizo, literalmente, el mundo se le vino encima, todos la odiaban, y cuando paso a "Gira Mundial" todo empeoro.<p>

Ahora se encontraba sola, triste, pero enamorada del primero que la quizo por como era, y no por como vestia.

Gwen POV

Que es lo que he hecho?, no entiendo como me pude enamorar nuevamente de Trent,el...no era asi,  
>El era gentil, amoroso, no...amargado. Aun asi, estoy loca por el...<p>

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

El se acercaba a mi en "isla del drama" a ayudarme, no a insultarme, pero ahora, estoy lista para todo lo que me quiera decir, si por mi fuera... yo lo ayudaria en TODO, lo que me duele...es que me haya traicionado con Heather, 3 veces...

When he comes to me, I am ready I ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain Even after three times, he betrays me

Jure vengarme de el, de la manera que mas le doliera, Duncan estaba estresado por Court,  
>era mi oportunidad, no habia manera de que Trent me detuviera.<p>

I ll bring him down, bring him down, down A king with no crown, king with no crown

Despues de lo que paso, aun asi seguia enamorada de Trent,  
>el despues de eso no me odiaba...me defendia!, se que lo habia decepcionado, pero el me queria...<p>

I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby

En ese momento no cabia la duda, seguia enamorada del romantico,humilde e incomprendido Trent.  
>Nada ni nadie iba a hacer cambiar mi idea, ni Duncan, ni Heather...<p>

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

En "Gira Mundial" habia oido rumores de que el estaba con Heather mientras estaba CONMIGO, todos lo alentaban por lo que me hacia, me estaba mintiendo, Este amor era como...  
>mal correspondido, me mataba, pero me reconstruia...<p>

I couldn t love a man so purely Even profets forgave his goofy way I ve learned love is like a brick you can Build a house or sink a dead body

Si el iba a jugar asi conmigo, le iba a hacer lo mismo,  
>no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados...no nuevamente.<p>

I ll bring him down, bring him down, down A king with no crown, king with no crown

Aun asi lo odiara, no podia dejar de pensar en el,  
>no podia dejar de dibujar de el, aun estaba enamorada de el... incluso hice un dibujo de el conmigo...<p>

I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby

Creo que puedo afirmar... aun sigo enamorada de Trent.

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

-FLASHBACK-

-Eres una zorra! No me vuelvas a hablar en toda TU REPUGNANTE VIDA!  
>-Courtney! no le hagas caso a Duncan...no es verdad!<br>-Princesa...  
>-ALENJESE!<br>-Gwen...no pense que eras capas de esto...-me dijo Cody decepcionado -Cody...perdoname,no lo queria hacer...  
>-Lo unico que haces es revolver tus pensamientos con tu corazon...sean muy felices- me contesto llendose con Courtney.<p>

In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense Judas kiss me if offenced, Or wear an ear condom next time

-Almenos nos amamos..no Gwen?  
>-...Duncan...yo no te amo.<br>-Que?como me puedes decir eso?  
>-Intento...pero no puedo..Perdon...<br>-Entonces por que lo hacias? Para vengarte de Trent?  
>-Eh...<br>-Sabes que? Courtney tiene razon, eres una zorra...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I wanna love you, But something s pulling me away from you Jesus is my virtue, Judas is the demon I cling to I cling to

Ahora por una tonta venganza, todos me odian, ni Leshawna, ni Cody, ni Bridget me hablan,  
>Me quede sola,soy una tonta al tratar de desquitarme con Duncan!<p>

I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby I m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he s so cruel But I m still in love with Judas, baby

Aun asi amo a Trent...no lo puedo olvidar...  
>Nunca lo podre olvidar...<p>

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh I'm in love with Judas

-Trent!Trent!Trent!

Alla estaba el..dando sus shows,

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

-Trent!-le hable...no me contesto.  
>-Trent!...-Demasiado tarde...el ya se habia ido con Heather...<br>-Te amo...-lo dije en un susurro.

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

* * *

><p>Les gusto? les parecio muy barata? Lo que quieran ponganlo en los Reviews nwn, Se despide el Mounstro..<p> 


End file.
